


Sweet Plan of The Three Devils

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru, Daiki, and Takaki knows that their unofficial leader is having a crush towards Inoo and make a plan to set Inoo and Yabu up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Plan of The Three Devils

**Title:** Sweet Plan of The Three Devils  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Genre:** Romance, a slight of comedy  
 **Summary:** Hikaru, Daiki, and Takaki knows that their unofficial leader is having a crush towards Inoo and make a plan to set Inoo and Yabu up.  
 **A/N** I actually write this for my drama play at school, but I think this is more suited for an InooBu fic. Sorry of it's weird~ *bow*

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s a tiring day for Jump, luckly they have some free time before they go to sleep. Seven are still on stage though, singing 2 last songs for the day. As for BEST, they’re playing around, that’s for sure. They’re gathering up at Yabu’s room, but Inoo isn’t there. The teaser Hikaru thinks of something and whispers to Daiki and Takaki. Daiki and Takaki giggles and mumbles ‘That’s a good idea.’. Seeing that of course, the unofficial leader, get curious.

“What are you whispering about?” Yabu raises his eyebrow as he fold his hands in front of his chest.

“We’ll tell you but you have to participate, how about that?” Hikaru offers. Without much thinking Yabu nods. Daiki waves his hand to Yabu signaling him to get closer. Yabu get closer.

“We’re thinking about playing prank on Inoo-chan.” Takaki says slowly. Yabu tilts his head. Well, what Takaki’s says is true, they want to play prank to Inoo, but that’s not the only plan Hikaru think of.

“Eh? To Inoo? Why?” Yabu says. Hikaru smirks secretly.

“Because he’s an easy target. Come on play along.” Daiki says to Yabu but Yabu shakes his head.

“If you don’t play along, I’ll tell Inoo about your secret.” Hikaru says as he has evil smile on his face.

“What secret?”

“That you love him.” Takaki, Daiki and Hikaru say in union. Yabu eyes get widen and his cheeks go red slightly.

“Fine! Just don’t you dare to spill it out!” Yabu yells out in defeat.

“Deal!” the three of the say, and smirking to each other.

\--

Inoo opens Yabu’s room door and see what’s in it. Daiki, Hikaru, Takaki and Yabu are there. Inoo enters the room casually, he doesn’t know that he’s walking into a trap that has been set for him.

“Inoo-chan! Let’s play a game~” says Hikaru while holding a deck of cards.

“Sure.” Inoo says without thinking much. He sits between Yabu and Hikaru. Hikaru shuffles the cards. He’s shuffles it with strategy, so Inoo will get all the bad cards and loses the game.

“Let’s make it more fun by a punishment for the loser.” Takaki says, of course the other 3 agrees. Inoo just plays along.

“Let’s make a either mean or embarrassing punishment.” Daiki adds. They all agrees to it, while Inoo just ‘hmm’ing every statement.

“Okay let’s start the first game.” Says Hikaru after he gives each member some cards. As planned Inoo get’s bad cards.

\--

At the end of the game, Inoo loses the game. He just sighs, accepting his bitter fate.

“So what’s my punishment?” says Inoo in defeat. Yabu felt sorry but he has no choice but to stay quiet and let Daiki, Takaki, and Hikaru torture the poor boy.

“Hmmm… Since you’re kind to us, we’ll make an easy one for you.” Says Daiki while smiling.

“hmmm… … Ah I know! Take a sexy pose and say ‘Kiss me.’ With an inviting tone.” Says Takaki. Hikaru holds his laugh while seeing Yabu and Inoo shocks face.

_‘Damn you Takaki! How can I survive seeing Inoo like that?’_ Yabu thought, cursing Takaki on his mind.

“Wh --?!”

“Na – ah! You can’t complain we had a deal, do it or we’ll strip you right this moment.” Says Hikaru teasingly.

“Fine!” Inoo sighs. Inoo leans on the floor, doing a very hot pose. Yabu shivers seeing that, he don’t think he can control himself.

“Kiss me.” Says Inoo doing his punishment. Yabu bits his lips, trying not kiss Inoo right that moment. Hikaru smirks evilly, while Takaki and Daiki laughs. Inoo blushes, it makes Inoo even cuter in Yabu’s eyes.

“Now now, let’s move to the next game~” says Hikaru. Inoo sits and trying to settle his blushing cheeks. They play another game.

\--

“You lose again Inoo-chan~” says Hikaru teasingly.

“since it’s your second time of losing, we can’t go easy on you~” Takaki says teasingly too.

“I’ll give him the punishment!” Daiki says excitedly while having an evil smirk on his lips, seeing Yabu with such evil look too. “Cross dress! Use this~ than says ‘love me, please’ with cute tone and cute pose.” He continued while holding a dress.

_‘Not you too Daiki! Huuaaaa! They’re driving me crazy.’_ Yabu thought shaking his head.

“No way!” Inoo doesn’t want to do it, it surely will be embarrassing.

“Do it! Or we’ll make you do it.” Takaki warns him.

“No , there is n–“ before Inoo could say anything more, Takaki, Hikaru, and Daiki take off Inoo’s clothes, leaving only a boxer on his body.  
“Are you guys insane?!” Inoo tries to fight, but he’s laughing. Yabu tries to control himself.

‘Behave Kota! Behave!’ he thought. Daiki takes Inoo’s clothes to the bathroom and wet them.

“Now you have to wear that dress or you can go back to your room, naked.” Daiki says. Takaki and Hikaru laugh out loud. Inoo sighs and wear the dress.

“Now say it. ‘Love me, please’ with a cute tone!” Hikaru says. Inoo shyly pout. He doesn’t want to do this, but what else he can do.

“Say it! Say it! Say it! Say it!” says the three devils while clapping their hands. Yabu sees Inoo without a word. He’s to amaze to say anything. Inoo is too cute for Yabu’s sake.

“Lo – love me, please.” Inoo says it shyly. They all laughs except for Yabu, he really hold himself back so he won’t rape Inoo now.

“Let’s go play another round, this is getting fun~” says Hikaru. And they play another round.

\--

They played 5 times already and Inoo always loses, of course he is, Hikaru gives him bad cards. The three devils give him embarrassment punishment, such as pose a seducing pose, dancing to a girl band song, and doing his puri-puri pretty act with a dress on. He’s still on the dress, well his clothes are still wet. Yabu tries his best to get a hold of himself, he has been so quite. He’s really can’t stand seeing Inoo like that, he feels like wants to kiss Inoo now.  
When Inoo wants to quit the game, Hikaru make him play one last round, and of course he loses.

“You lose again!” Says Daiki. Takaki laughs.

“I’ll give him a punishment now.” Hikaru says. Inoo sighs.

“What is it this time? Kissing someone?” Inoo says in an irritated tone.

“Well I was going to make you sing a girl band song, but I guess kissing someone is not a bad idea.” Hikaru smirks.Inoo eyes get widen. “You have to choose one of us, sit on his lap and kiss him for 10 seconds.” He continued. Inoo is about to protest but then Hikaru says again. “If you’re not doing this punishment, I’ll take off your clothes, even your boxer off you, and I’ll leave you completely naked here. You want that?” Inoo shakes his head, cheeks blushing.

“Good. Now who will you choose?” Daiki says raising his eyebrow. A long pause from Inoo before he answer.

“Yabu.” He says slowly. Yabu eyes get widen. He’s half thanking God that his desire to kiss Inoo will come true.

“M – me?” Yabu points himself and Inoo nods, lowered his head and blushing so hard. Takaki, Daiki and Hikaru giggles so hard.

“Do it!” Takaki yells at excitement. He will see his best-friend kissing his secret crush, of course he’s excited. Inoo move closer to Yabu.

“Sorry, I have to do this.” Says Inoo to Yabu slowly.

“It’s okay.” He says too. Inoo sits on his laps, cheeks burning hot, and his body is shivering.

_‘I really have to thanked them for this.’_ Yabu thought as Inoo leans closer to him. Inoo take a deep breath before closing the distance between Yabu’s lips and his lips. When it’s just a centimeter away, Hikaru says something.

“Don’t stop before I count 10, or I’ll really strip you.” Hikaru smirks, he’s not going to count it quickly. Inoo closes his eyes, and so do Yabu, before finally they’re lips met, they kiss.

“One … Two … Three … Four … Five … Six … Seven … Eight … Nine … Nine point two …” Hikaru slows his counting. Inoo and Yabu haven’t broke the kiss yet, in fact they seems to enjoy it.

“9.4 … 9.6 …. 9.7 …. 9.8 … 9.9 … Ten.” As Hikaru finishes his counting Yabu and Inoo lips parted. Inoo still blushing, and Yabu is blushing too. They’re frozen, Inoo even hasn’t get up from Yabu’s lap.

“I guess we’ll go now.” Says Daiki with small voice, they sneak to go outside. Closing the door slowly and the high-five each other.

“That was fun! The most fun part was when Yabu hold himself not to rape Inoo-chan.” Says Takaki giggling.

“Yeah! And the kissing idea was brilliant Hikaru!” Daiki says.

“Sure it is~ Let’s see if tomorrow they being a couple or not. We’re technically finished our plan, nee? Let’s go to bed~” Hikaru says happily and they went to bed.

\--

In the room, Inoo and Yabu haven’t move an inch, until Inoo realize that the three devils are gone.

“Th – they left.” Says Inoo tensely. Yabu found it cute.

“Yeah. Hey Inoo-chan.” Yabu says. “Can I have more of it?” he continued boldly. “ … the kiss I mean.” Inoo eyes widen but then he smiles shyly.

“Su – sure.” Inoo let Yabu kisses his lips. Few seconds passes and they broke the kiss.

“I really have to thanked them for this.” Yabu mumbles, but since Inoo is sitting on his laps and so close to him, Inoo can hear the mumbles.

“… me too…” Inoo mumbles too.

“Eh?!” Yabu shocks hearing that.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you, and tonight that wish came true.” Inoo says slowly. Yabu smiles widely.

“I’ve been wanted to kiss you too. But there’s one more thing I want, will you make it happen?” Yabu asks boldly.

“What is that?” Inoo looks at Yabu.

“I’ve been wanting you to be mine. Will you be mine?” Yabu asks. Inoo smiles widely too and nods like crazy.  
“Thank you~” says Yabu as he hugs Inoo and kisses his forehead.

\--

The next morning, Yabu comes down to the dining room while holding Inoo hand. Takaki sees that and Hikaru too. Daiki smirking.

“Ah! So there’s a new couple here?” says Hikaru teasingly.

“How cute~ I wonder what happen after last night kiss?” Daiki says too. Takaki laughs.

“Thank you guys, if it’s not because that prank idea of yours, this won’t happen~” Says Yabu happily.

“You’re welcome! But I guess you both owe us a fine dinner tonight~” says Takaki. Daiki and Hikaru agree to him.

“Yeah, I guess we owe you that.” Says Inoo and followed by laughs by the other four.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was that? *giggles*  
Hope you like it~  
I'll make chaptered fic for my next post,  
I'll make 2 new chap fic, and one of them is combination fic of me and my neechan~  
Wait for it nee!

If you have something in mind or a comment about this fic,  
Just leave me a comment,  
I'll be glad to read it~  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
